Haunt Me
by Mantinas
Summary: AU Kevin kills Ben in the subway. But, for reasons not fully remembered by Ben, he is to watch over Kevin. which may come in handy since Kevin is being hunted by the police and Ben's traveling companions. Not to mention Kevin's knack for stumbling into dangerous situations.
1. Chapter 1

Mantinas-Yes, another story. This one will be a little different as I try to combine **canon **and **AU** elements. Think the episode 'Gwen 10' but a little different. Also, I expect this to be very long(more than 20 chapters-the largest amount of chapters I have written thus far) but I'm not entirely sure what all I'll use and what I may 'scrap'. Also...expect chapters of varying length.

Warning: Character death.

_Italics are Kevin's thoughts and the Omnitrix's voice. _

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

(X)(X)(X)

Kevin did mean to push him. He just did not think that the smaller boy would fly off the subway platform and onto the tracks…Right as the train they were supposed to crash and rob came through the station.

He grit his teeth in frustration. _Idiot! if he only stuck with the plan, none of this would have happened!_ Footsteps running down the stairs alerted him of the incoming intruders.

Not in the mood to deal with anyone, least of all cops, he ran down the service stairs next to the tracks and hid as well as he could in the shadows to assess the situation. An old man in a red Hawaiian shirt and the annoying girl from the arcade earlier came down the steps, looked in ever direction—_except the obvious_—and cried out 'Ben!'

The old man looked towards the tracks. Kevin tensed, this was it.

"Oh my—Ben!" The old man shouted as he ran towards the ledge for a better look, Kevin pressing further back against the shadowed wall out of instinct.

"Grandpa…?"

Her grandpa ignored her in favor of his phone. Kevin could make out a few phrases that raised red flags. He was calling the cops as the girl balled her fists and screamed Kevin's name as well as a blatant threat, her grandfather shushing her then confirming they did, in fact, hear a woman say 'Kevin'.

Kevin was thankful that he never gave his last name. However, the relief was short lived since he knew there were not many boys named Kevin with a rap sheet as long as his.

Not wanting to be there when the cops came, Kevin crept silently down to the tracks. If he had his route times right, he might make it to another set of stairs before the next train came.

(X)(X)(X)

"Grandpa, what are we going to do about the Omnitrix?" Gwen asked once Max ended the call.

Max was silent for a while before he looked at Gwen. His grave look never left his face as he explained: "It should come off easy now that Ben…"

He did not finish as red and green lights began to flash down on the tracks. _Vital signs at zero. Unable to repair. Scanning_. Came a mechanical voice. _Biological match found._ Just then the Omnitrix shot up into the air and landed on the platform and then scurried over to Max, whose wrist it jumped on to. The dial in the center turned green and rose up to display the silhouettes of the alien species held within.

Neither said anything.

(X)(X)(X)

Kevin panted as he breached the surface of New York. He barely missed the train as he neared the stairs to the platform many miles from the scene of his first murder. His annoyance did not die down during the walk, either. His body seemed to radiate and move through him like an electrical circuit.

Spying an alley, he ran. As his back hit the cool brick, he let out a sigh. He tensed, however, when he spied familiar black and white tennis shoes. Raising his head a little and darting his eyes over he gasped. Ben, that idiot, was standing right next to him! Not only that, he looked fine! Except he did not seem to see Kevin, his eyes focused on everything else around them as if he had not seen them before.

"Everything's beautiful…" He whispered in awe, their closeness the only reason Kevin could even hear that in the first place.

"Uh, Ben...?" Kevin stopped. He had no idea what to ask, yet the inflection of a possible choice of question still rang in his voice.

Ben's green eyes finally looked at Kevin; at first in confusion, then in disgust.

"Too…" his final word being lost in a mumble as his hand reached out and touched Kevin, the movement so quick it took the older boy by surprise.

Yet Kevin's eyes did not widen until he saw Ben's body illuminate for a split second, only diminishing when he let go of his arm. But Kevin noticed that that was not all that was gone. All that anger, that pent up energy was gone, too. Kevin actually smiled as he looked at his hands and saw not a single spark ignite in either one. Ben smiled: "Much better."

Kevin shook his head, his smile had faded. _What_?

"Ben, what are you doing here?" Kevin groaned.

"Well, the last thing I remember was falling and a bright light." Ben said, a look of concentration graced his features. "Everything after that is jumbled up…And then I was standing here admiring how everything is and…"

Ben stopped when he saw the annoyed look Kevin was giving him.

"But aren't you dead?"

Ben nodded. "No thanks to you."

Kevin dropped his gaze down to his shoes. Guilt finally caught up with him. Yes, he had killed Ben, the only person in this hellhole—_to hell with his 'everything is beautiful' shit_—who gave a damn about him and he got creamed by a subway train. Kevin hazard a look at Ben and found the other eyeing him like he did their surroundings earlier.

"What's that look for?" Kevin snapped, not liking the look. It did not fit. "And why are you here? If you're dead, why aren't you…I dunno, not here?!"

"Don't you see how beautiful you are?" Ben seemed to ask in a calm voice.

Kevin had to laugh at that but found he could not. What with his greasy hair, lanky arms and legs, and torn, dirty clothes he was anything but beautiful.

"You are." Ben said matter-of-factly. "And I'm not sure why I'm here. But…"

"But…?"

"Isn't he a bit _old _to still have imaginary friends?" A girl in a preppy school uniform said as she and her girlfriend strolled past the alley.

"He looks homeless," the other one said, trying to whisper. "he might be crazy."

_Wait a minute. What?! But Ben is right here!_

Kevin growled. No one called him crazy and got away with it.

"Ignore them." Ben deadpanned.

"But,"

"No, Kevin."

Kevin sighed. "Fine,"

Ben smiled.

(X)(X)(X)

Kevin and Ben walked in relative silence, though it would have been quieter if Ben could hold in his amazement. His remarks only proving that only he could see Ben, a fact that made him feel worse and worse as his mind had time to process that tidbit of information. He thought of the stories he had read about the spirit of a murderer's victims would haunt them, making them feel guilty by their presence alone until they either confessed or killed themselves. Ben did not seem to fit that description, but he wanted to know why Ben was here. He did not say why earlier.

"Ben, are you an angry spirit here to haunt me because of killing you?" He whispered.

"No." Ben said happily.

"So, are you just a ghost? Or is this the Afterlife?"

"No, this isn't the Afterlife." Ben said. "As for being 'just a ghost', I'm not so sure."

"So what, you're some kind of Guardian Angel or something? Is this some sort of hero thing?"

"No." Ben said, actually sounding stern. "This is not about me or being a hero. I may not remember the exact reason I am back, but I know you are a part of it." He smiled. "I suppose I could be your Guardian Angel. But what kind of Guardian Angel has no qualms about not turning yourself in?"

It sounded like forgiveness. Something he felt he did not deserve. And yet Ben gave it to him as if it were nothing. As if reading his mind, Ben placed a comforting hand on his back and flashed a smile.

Kevin remained quiet after that.

(X)(X)(X)

Later that day, as the sun began to set, Kevin hunkered down in an alley between two dumpsters. It would not stave off the cold night air entirely, but it would take some of the edge off.

"I take it you're spending the night out under the stars because the cops will be at your hide out?"

Kevin nodded.

"So, what's the plan?"

Kevin shrugged. "Can't stay in New York, though. They'll be looking for me. Heh, it's a miracle we—**I** haven't been found yet."

Ben nodded, not mentioning the slip that came out a little too easy. He was still alone, their partnership ending abruptly, a friendship that technically only lasted a couple days. He was still alone. Or was he? Ben was here, right? Maybe not alive, but he still talked to him, still hung around him.

"Huh," Ben said after digging through one of the dumpsters, effectively derailing his train of thought. "Now why would someone throw a perfectly good blanket away?"

Ben tried to pick it up, but he only brought up empty hands. Curious and hopeful at the prospect of warmth, Kevin stood up and located the treasure Ben had found. It was a red and white quilt. The wavy, floral designs one might spy on an old lady's bed. _Perhaps she had died under this? _Looking around, he saw no one but Ben and him in the alley.

He noticed Ben's hands passing through the quilt and with a small grunt to let the other know he did not need to try anymore, he picked it up and wrapped it around his shoulders, wrapping himself in its warmth.

He sat back down and sighed. He would sleep better now.

Sleepily he lifted his eyes and saw Ben smiling down at him as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mantinas-Okay, here's the second chapter. I'm sure you guys are noticing that I meant it when I said this will not follow the show exactly. I'm sorry that nothing really happens this chapter(**it's mostly giving out some information, but not all**), but the action should pick up after the next one(which will focus on the Tennysons).

**I have something to ask of you, my readers! **I do have some things planned, but, because of my process, I have a lot of holes to fill if I want to reach my dream goal of sixty-eight chapters(or more). So...If any of you want to see anything(catch: Lemony things will have to wait until we breach Alien Force. And no Gwevin) just write me a PM or review and I'll try to work it in. It can be something for a chapter or a story arc. I do have something planned for Vilgax and Albedo, though; but please feel free to suggest anything for them anyway just because I may like it.

(X)(X)(X)

Kevin was an hour's walk away from New York, carrying a newly acquired book bag on his back that held a few provisions and the blanket from last night strapped on top of it, and the clothes on his back. Oh, and a happy, humming Ben tailing him. The punk tried not to smile, he left some of his stuff behind, after all, but his companion's mood was contagious.

"So Kevin, what are we going to do now?" Came the expected question.

"I keep telling you, Ben; we're gonna lay low."

"I know that, stupid. I meant is what is next since we managed to sneak out of New York?"

Kevin had to think of that for a while. But only to find an answer that pleased Ben, a thought that would have come across as strange in his old life. But now that he was a wanted boy traveling with his murder victim, he felt he owed him something. And to be honest, he did not think specifics. One really could not when one's mission is to travel far away from New York as fast as possible on foot and not get caught. If things were different, he could probably say they would go _here_, find a place to hide out, and go from there. But there was no such thing as _too far_ when your crime was killing a ten year old, even if it was an accident.

"You know, I don't really know."

"Talking to yourself," Came an aged feminine voice from behind Kevin.

The boy turned and came face to face with an old woman. Well, in appearance she was old; gray hair that came down to her neck, and wrinkles on his face and hands, the rest of her covered by a purple dress and cloak. But she gave off the air of a spirited woman in her thirties.

"You are either getting too much sun or a chatty 'imaginary' friend." The way she said imaginary gave Kevin a weird feeling. That and the fact that she came out of nowhere fueled his paranoia.

"Forgive me," She said, extending her hand. "My name is Verdona."

Kevin stared at the offered hand before taking it.

"Kevin,"

"Nice to meet you, Kevin." She smiled. "I didn't mean to startle you, but I figured you could help me. You see, I felt one of my own pass—I'm highly sensitive to these things—and I sensed their presence near you." She turned her head slightly in a 'no funny business' way and continued. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Kevin looked at Ben. Ben looked at Kevin, their eyes wide. Neither knew what to say to the other.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Can you see me?" Ben asked, his eyes matching the awe of his voice. Kevin saw his lips move 'she's so pretty…' and chalked it up to Ben's eyesight which he figured was different from an earlier conversation that was about himself and the city.

Verdona did not answer, though curious, Kevin asked in his stead.

"No. Can you?"

Kevin nodded. "I can hear him, too."

"Oh, this is interesting." Her voice playful. "I've heard that Transcended can communicate with someone close to them, but never have they been seen."

Both gave her a confused look. Kevin did not like being confused so he said something he heard Ben say.

"He says you look very beautiful. Very purple yet majestic and sparkly."

"Oh, what a charmer. Takes after his grandfather."

Kevin's eyes widened, but—as Kevin noticed—Ben's did not.

"None of my sons had the spark, and since this was an Anodite from Earth, I knew it had to be a grandchild. Grand_son _since you mention that It's a '_he_'."

Kevin's confused look did not fade causing Verdona to chuckle.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable where we could talk."

In a blink they were seated at a roadside diner somewhere in Pennsylvania if the license plates outside his window were to be believed. The inside was quaint and old-timey with little jukeboxes on every table.

"So, you are attached to the boy." Verdona said, breaking the silence, staring at the empty space in the booth next to Kevin. Kevin looked and was surprised to see no one sitting next to him. That is, until he looked down and saw a disembodied head sticking out of the booth's seat. Ben looked down in shock and tried to pull himself up, but kept slipping back to the floor. She turned to Kevin. "My ability or spark cannot work on one who is Transcended. Or I just didn't try; your pick."

"How did we…? Where…? What…?" Kevin stammered, so many questions trying to escape from his mouth to even pick one.

"We are in Pennsylvania, I figured you were trying to leave so why not here? Max and I came here whenever we were out this way" She smiled and then spoke before he could ask his question. "Lucky guess."

"Okay…" Kevin said not sure how to feel about her explanation but Ben was unconcerned so maybe nothing was a miss?

"I am an Anodite, an extraterrestrial being of energy who generally spend their time perfecting their spark and find harmony within themselves and the universe. There is more that I can do, however, I will not go into details right now. As I have said, I am uh…"

"Ben," Kevin supplied.

"_Ben's _grandmother." She smiled and thanked the boy. "You see, I left when I learned that my boys did not have the spark, so when they were old enough to leave, I left. I came back now only because I sensed an Anodite Transcend, which you might consider dying, but, considering that Ben is part Anodite, and with a spark, he is part pure living energy. And energy cannot be created or destroyed, but it can become something else, hence why we call it Transcendence."

Kevin listened as she explained, but both jumped when a waitress came by and asked for their order. Kevin paled but Verdona chuckled and ordered then said she was paying. Once she was gone, Kevin got the nerve to ask a question that was bugging him for a long time.

"Can Anodites do this?" Kevin asked as he touched the jukebox causing sparks to fly about and play a mash up of almost every song it had stored in its memory.

"No," Verdona said. "Anodites can manipulate objects without touching them. Tell me, what is your name and who is your father?"

"I'm Kevin Levin. My father's name was Devin Levin."

"Ah, you're Devin's kid! That will explain it."

"Explain what?"

"You're half Osmosian."

"What?" Kevin turned to face Ben who was touching his arm again with a frown on his face. For a split second the ghost was golden and then faded back to his original state.

"What just happened?" Verdona asked, tilting her head looking like a child.

"Ben touched me. He did it once before. I was feeling so angry and then he touched me and I began to relax."

"That sorta makes sense." Verdona said to the ceiling.

Kevin cocked his eyebrow.

"I don't know much about Osmosians, but I do know that they have an uncanny ability to absorb energy and matter and can actually become crazed when they absorb too much. Tell me, before Ben touched you, did you absorb a lot of electricity?"

Kevin looked to the ceiling, his right index finger on his chin in thought. "I don't really know. I lost track."

"Well, either way, it looks like Ben is working hard to prevent that from happening."

Kevin looked at Ben who merely nodded, a beaming smile on his face. Just then the waitress came back with their plates. Both ate in comfortable silence. When they were done Verdona paid and the three of them walked out of the diner.

"Well, I guess I should be going." Verdona said. "I should check on Max and see how the family is doing."

Kevin nodded then looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Kevin shouted. "I killed Ben. I didn't mean to, it just happened and I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Kevin." Verdona said in a soothing voice. "One does not know how things are to end up. Perhaps this is fate or destiny. Besides, you should apologize only to Ben; I never met him. And since he's helping you, I can tell that he forgives you."

Verdona smiled and placed a gentle hand on his back. Kevin looked up at her with a tear in his eye and smiled back. _The Tennysons sure are nice people. First Ben and now his grandma…_

"Goodbye and best of luck." Verdona said waving.

Kevin waved back and then she was gone. Kevin took off down the road with Ben following behind.

(X)(X)(X)

A couple of hours later found both boys in an abandoned building for the night. Kevin sat in a corner, the quilt wrapped around him while Ben sat next to him with that smile on his face.

"Why are you always smiling?" Kevin mumbled to Ben.

"I have no reason not to, Kevin. Besides, how can anyone be unhappy when the world looks like this?"

"Like what?" Came the predictable yet still curious response.

"It's like in life you only look upon one singular picture, but when you die, it's like stepping back and you see that that one picture is linked to thousands of others to make up a giant one. But that's not all of it. It's kind of like I can see…" Ben went silent, a contemplative look removing the smile the boy constantly seemed to have.

"Can see what?"

"It kind of differs…It's better if you could see it."

"Come on, tell me!"

Ben sighed. "It's like I can see what things were, are, and could or will be. I can see the potential in things…And people…It's beautiful."

Kevin thought on that for a minute, trying to imagine what that kind of world would look like, but failing. He looked up and saw Ben giving him a soft smile which made him frown.

"I'm sorry, Ben."

"I know." He still smiled. "And I believe we went over this before."

Kevin smiled as they slipped into silence. Exhaustion beginning to overwhelm him, he closed his eyes. But before he lost consciousness, he thought he heard Ben say:

"That's not the only reason I'm happy."


End file.
